Online or traditional retailers can provide a time and money saving service for users to subscribe for automatic, recurring orders of consumable products, such as toilet paper, contact lenses, or dishwashing detergent. This approach can help the retailer plan and manage the supply chain, negotiate bulk discounts, and so forth. However, one barrier to entry for many customers is that they do not have a good idea of what their consumption rates of a product will be. In other words, customers often do not know what frequency of deliveries or quantities to sign up for, and may be hesitant to sign up for too much or for too little, or to otherwise commit to using or trying an unfamiliar service, even from an established or trusted retailer.